


Evan's Horrible, Shitty, No Good Day

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad, VanossGaming
Genre: Evan has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite little owl is just not having a good time today. His friends are there to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evan's Horrible, Shitty, No Good Day

Evan sighed. He really wasn’t having a good day, in fact, today was the shittiest day of his life! 

To start off, there was a terrible storm the night before and his power went out as he was sleeping, so he woke up late for work. He was already 30 minutes late for a meeting, a very important meeting with his boss to disscuss if Evan was to become a partner or not.

To add to his grief, apparently everyone else was late to work because traffic was even more brutal than usual! Evan was never one to have road rage, however, he did say things to other driver’s he wasn’t proud of. 

His day only got worse once he made it to the office, first there were too many people in the elevator so he had to wait for the next one. Once he was finally on his floor, he practically flew out of the elevator and ran right into someone, spilling all of their paper everywhere.

“FONG! You’re an hour and fifteen minutes late! I don’t need people like you, thinking you’re real hot stuff, in my company! Not only are you late, but you’re running around like a maniac!” his boss had said. 

Evan opened his mouth in protest but he didn’t even get through a syllable before his boss said, “Clean up you’re stuff Fong, and get out of my building. You’re fired.” and walked off, leaving a opened mouth Evan in the floor lobby. 

And the world apparently just loved to fuck with him today because on the way back home, some lady rear ended him. The lady also had the nerve to say it was his fault.

He didn’t fucking care anymore.

All Evan wanted to do now, was go home, call the electric company to see if the lights were coming back on before he had to record with the guys and just take a nap. End this shitty day.

So, he told the lady that since nothing serious happend to either of their vehicles, they could just go their separate ways. The lady seemed to sense how defeated Evan was and agreed. Evan was so relieved that he almost hugged her.

Finally, he made it home, he went straight to his room, ignoring the lack of electricity. He sprawled onto his bed and let out the angriest, most agonized yell of his life.

His cellphone buzzed. Evan looked at the message, Brock asked him if he was still up to record later. Evan bit his lip and looked around him, who knew if his lights were going to be back by then. He explained the situation to Brock but added that if his lights came back in time, he would let them know.

Evan decided to just forget about anything else, he’s having a bad day and he deserves a fucking nap. 

Eventually, he woke up and noriced the soft hum of the AC. He looked at his phone. Maybe he should let the guys know he could record today.

But did he want to? So far everything that could’ve gone wrong did just that. And he just wanted to lick his wounds alone.

Although, maybe playing with his friends could lift his spirits. His friends were always a blast to be around.

-

This was a terrible fucking idea, they started playing gmod but the game just WOULDN’T STOP CRASHING, and it was all Evan could do to not just scream for, to his friends, no apparent reason. 

They moved from Gmod to GTA and things were alright for a while and the tension of today’s events were starting to fade. Until, that is, the guys decided to troll Evan. 

He knew it was stupid to get mad at his friends, and that it was all just for fun, that none of the guys meant any disrespect or harm. However, those teasing comments, every single time someone blew him up as he was doing something, or just accidentally cutting him off as he was talking. Was like adding a drop of water to a cup that was close to overflowing. 

Evan couldn’t help but to let his annoyance get the best of him. He started to make passive agressive jokes and comments. Eventually his passive aggressiveness became less passive and more irritated.

“Oh my FUCKING GOD! THIS IS BULLSHIT WHY AM I EVEN HERE!“ Evan slammed his head on the table, Delirious had accidentally blown him up along with thier targets, he let out a long exhale to calm his nerves. The call was silent.

“I just want to get through this, just finish this mission because it’s a mission that takes only 30 minutes and we’ve been at it for an hour and a half.” Evan whispered, he wasn’t sure if anyone heard him because even to himself he sounded so tired and defeated.

No one dared say anything. It was so unusual for Evan to get so frustrated with them to explode with anger. Sure he got exasperated often, but even then he was always just teasing.

Brock spoke first, “Evan, do you,” he hesitated, “Do you wanna play something else? We can try Gmod again, or zombies? We don’t have to record.” he finshed. Concern and confusion lacing his voice, the rest quickly agreed, they had noticed the uneasiness in their friend and wanted to help make him feel better.

Evan closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. Great, now he had made his friends uncomfortable, he was such an asshole.

“Actually,“ he started,“I think I’m nust gonna call it a day.” 

“Evan we’re sorry man-”

“We didn’t mean to upset you,”

“Evan come on, give us one more chance!”

Evan felt like shit, his friends were just being how they usually were, playful and funny. The only one who was being an asshole was him. His friends didn’t need to feel bad, yet here they were trying to cheer him up even though he was being a dick to them.

“No! No! No! I’m sorry guys, it’s not you guys. I just, I’m just being an asshole.”

Jonathan snorted, “It sounds like you’re breaking up with us, Evan. Don’t leave us, we love you!” Jonathan errupted into giggles.

Evan smiled. “No, it’s just that I’ve had a pretty shitty day, and well, it was just a bad idea to get out of bed this morning.” He massaged his temples. He was feeling a headache coming on.

“Are you okay? Do you want to tell us about it, I hear it’s good to talk about your feelings.” Daithi suggested. Evan chuckled. “It’s okay, you guys don’t have to worry about my fuckin retarded day. I don’t want to bother you guys anymore.”

Mini scoffed. “Oh please, Ev. Incase you forgot; We are friends.” He paused for effect. “We worry, annoy, and bother the hell out of each other because that’s what we’re here for. To hear about your shitty day to make you feel better and then when it gets better, make fun of you for it because we’re assholes. Just tell us.”

Evan stayed silent, he was happy that his friends were willing to listen to his problems. That they wanted to cheer him up, but he really didn’t want to tell them he got fired from a job that he really enjoyed doing.

“Are you still there, Evan?” Evan was startled out of his thought. He hummed, letting them know he was there. He sighed, he was gonna tell them.

So he did. He told them about the power outtage, him getting fired because he was late, then rear ended. As he told them the story, the guys did not interrupt. Evan was grateful for that. 

“So now, I’m without a job and incredibly angry about everything! And I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to relax and play games while you guys recorded but I’ve just been an asshole. Fuck.” Evan let out a huff.

At least he was feeling better, telling his friends had really helped relieve his stress. He found it easier to chuckle when Nogla muttered, “Damn straight you poor fucker.”

Laughter erupted in the call, Evan felt a warmth spread through his chest. He realized that his friends were his rock, and that they had his back no matter how shitty of a day he had.


End file.
